


Giving Thanks

by StormyBear30



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first outed Thanksgiving, with many obstacles along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

Dominic woke up to an empty bed. He didn’t like waking up to an empty bed because that meant that something was wrong with his Elijah. Checking the clock on the nightstand he couldn’t help but groan since it had been only a few hours passed since they had went to bed in the first place. Sliding across the sheets, he wearily pulled himself upright before going in search of his missing boyfriend. “Elijah…you ok?” He asked, finding the man he had been searching for huddled over the kitchen counter scribbling like made on a pad of paper. “Elijah…” He spoke his name again since it seemed he hadn’t heard him the first time. “Hey…” He whispered against his ear, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind when he still did not answer him.

“Jesus Dom, make some noise will you” Elijah cried out fearfully as Dom wrapped himself even tighter around his backside.

“I did baby, but you were so wrapped up in whatever it is that you’re doing to hear me” Dom smiled against his lovers neck, nipping at it playfully. “So…what are you doing down here? It’s late and we only went to bed a few hours ago”

“I’m making my Thanksgiving list” The younger man beamed as he glanced over his shoulder before focusing his attention back to the pen and paper before him.

“I thought that Frank was going to take care of all that for you?” Dominic asked confused as to why they had a housekeeper and a cook when Elijah refused to use their services half the time. “I mean Jesus baby, he’s our cook and it’s what we pay him for”

“I gave him the next couple of days off. I want to do this all on my own. I want everything to be perfect for everyone that visits our new home”

“More then half of the people that are coming to this shin dig are English, trust me they wouldn’t know a proper thanksgiving if it was staring them in the face” Dom laughed, despite his best attempts not too since he knew how important it was to Elijah.

“This isn’t funny Dom…” Elijah cried out, turning around in his lovers arms in order to glare at him fully. “This is our first thanksgiving in our new home, our first holiday as an outed couple and I want everything to be perfect. Jesus…is it so much to ask for a little support” His words got angrier as he tried to remove himself from Dominic’s hold, but only found that he tightened more and more each time that he tried.

“I’m sorry baby” Dom apologized quickly, already knowing that he had gone to far by the full pout upon his younger lovers lips. “You have my full support and although I can’t boil water, I’ll help you out with everything, or as much as I can” He grinned as Elijah looked up at him with eyes wide and sparkling with so much love. “So how about we get you back upstairs, ridding you of these clothes as I prepare to make slow and sweet love to you” He purred against his ear, his hands running up and down Elijah’s perky little ass.

“Don’t you ever get enough. I mean good god man we‘ve only just made love less then three hours ago” Elijah teased, wrapping his arms around Dominic’s neck before leaning up and kissing the man breathless. “What the hell are you waiting for?” He called out over his shoulder once he had broken the kiss, pushing Dominic away before sprinting for their bedroom.

The hour was early as Dom opened his eyes, closing them quickly as the bright California sun shown in through the windows. Looking over at the alarm clock, he cursed silently once again finding that only a few hours had passed since they had last gone to bed. “Hey you’re awake” An overly alert Elijah announced his entrance into the room in a bright and cheery voice.

“Just barely. Another couple of more hours and I should be good as new” Dom sulked, falling backwards into the warmth of the bed once again, closing his eyes as he urged gentle slumber to overtake him.

“Nice try…you promised to help me with this dinner and I am going to keep you to your word Mr. Monaghan” Elijah laughed, preparing for the bear in Dom to present itself forward because he knew how much he hated getting up early, much less getting up after only a few hours of sleep.

“Pardon me Mr. Wood, but I have had a total of four hours of sleep and now you expect me to get up and shop for bloody produce” Dominic cried out, wrapping the duvet tighter around his body as he once again tried to block out the world around him, as well as the man standing before the bed with a full fledged pout upon his face. “It’s not going to work this time Elijah” Dom warned, peeking across the bed once again at his lover. “I said no…” He ground out even louder as the pout intensified, deep blue eyes staring back at him sorrowfully. “Elijah…” He whined knowing that he was about to lose the battle as a slight tremble was added to the pout, tears glistening within those beautiful baby blues. “Oh Jesus Christ…I’m up” He cried out in defeat as he threw the duvet off completely before stomping past the grinning man towards the loo.

“Thank you baby” Elijah exclaimed, jumping up and down as he pulled a grumbling Dominic in his arms. “I love you so much” He whispered against his ear, once Dom had wrapped his arms around his waist and held him in place.

“Yeah yeah…love you as well” Dom grinned against his boyfriends neck, closing his eyes as he savored the moment. “Now go make me some very strong and very black coffee while I take a very hot and very long shower” With a lingering kiss upon Elijah’s lips he made his way towards the shower still muttering incoherent words of pretend upset mixed with laughter.

Minutes later Dom found Elijah in the kitchen standing at the stove cooking something that smelled delicious in a frying pan. “Boy…your really getting into this cooking thing” He joked, wrapping his arms around the mans waist before leaning in and kissing him on the back of the neck. “I could get used to this” He teased some more, nuzzling the same spot with his nose.

“Anything for my man” Elijah beamed at him as he turned around in Dom’s backward embrace.

“I like it when you call me your man” Dom teased even more, but with a hint of seriousness mixed in as well.

“My man…” Elijah drew the words out slowly and deliberately, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck before leaning up and kissing him soundly on peppermint flavored lips. “Now go and sit down at the table and I will serve my man the breakfast I have so lovingly prepared for him” He nudged Dominic with his hip towards the set table before turning back towards the scrambled eggs.

“So what’s on the agenda for today then?” Dominic asked once his belly was fully of tasty eggs and many cups of good, strong coffee.

“Not much” Elijah replied with a smile as he pulled a list that seemed to Dominic to be a mile long. “We have to get the groceries, flowers for the table, alcohol, because you know that that bunch is going to drink us out of house and home. I think that we should each get a new outfit. Maybe something semi causal because I want us to look like the perfect couple” He continued to read his list, an even bigger smile plastered across his lips as he did. Dominic couldn’t help but groan in defeat once he was done going over the list, Elijah grabbing onto his hand as he was practically dragged out of their home.

Many hours had passed and Dominic was bloody exhausted. They had managed to hit several of the stores and shops that were on Elijah’s list, and yet as he glanced at it once again over the shorter mans shoulder, it seemed that the damned thing had in fact grown. He was ready to call it a day, but he didn’t want to upset the man who hadn’t stopped smiling since they had left the house earlier that morning. “Elijah…take pity on me please” Dom begged, still standing behind him. “I need caffeine and food and I need them quick” Turning to face Dom, Elijah couldn’t help but laugh as the blonde pulled out the full pout he had used earlier that morning on him. “Bloody hell…have a heart man. We‘ve been at this all morning and I need sustenance” Dominic continued to beg, getting down on one knee as he held up the many bags gathered in his aching hands.

“Ok…ok” Elijah laughed, grabbing onto the bags that Dom held out before him. “I’ll take the bags to the car and you can go in and order us some lunch” He nodded towards one of their favorite restaurants across the street. “Be right back” He blew a kiss to the man still on his knees but with a look of relief flashing across his face. He had to admit that he was a bit tired himself as he shoved all the bags into the back seat of their car, preparing to join Dominic for a much needed rest. He didn’t notice them right away, but they soon made their presence known as a flock of men with cameras covering the fronts of their faces came racing as if out of nowhere. “Elijah…” He heard his name being called by the faceless photographers, getting louder and louder the closer that they got. His first instinct was to run, but then he decided on another option as he turned to face the cameras, giving them a few moments to snap away. He hoped that if he gave them what they wanted that they would be thankful and go away, but being in the biz he knew that he should have known better as nearly twenty minutes later when he decided to take his leave, the scavengers followed him.

“Hey…” Dominic greeted his boyfriend as he walked rather quickly into the room, falling into their regular table, his breathing rushed and ragged. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his guard up at the look of semi fear that was staring back at him through Elijah’s blue eyes.

“We have company…” Elijah pointed towards the window of the restaurant.

“Bloody hell…” Dominic cried out in angered frustration at the many camera lenses staring back at him. “Where the fuck did they come from?” He asked, reaching his hand over the table as he engulfed Elijah’s trembling one within it. “You ok? Did they hurt you?” He asked in full blown concern, ready to take on the paparazzi if any of them hurt the man that he loved. He had done it before when a pack of photographers had bombarded them one night as he tried to take his lover home after a party. Elijah hadn’t been feeling well the entire time and all he wanted to do was get him home and into bed to rest. The scavengers had attacked with a vengeance, hindering all attempts for them to leave the minute that they exited the building. Dominic was already upset about the company they had, but when Elijah had erupted the contents of his stomach onto the pavement and after asking them many times to leave them alone, he lost it. He knew that it would all be in the news the next day, but all he could think of was his baby and taking out a few of the assholes before he took him home. He never made it home that night as he was arrested and taken to jail for punching several of the paparazzi, breaking one of their noses as well as his camera. He felt horrible because despite his illness Elijah wasn’t able to go home and get the rest that he needed, instead he spent the night bailing Dominic out of jail.

“No…they didn’t hurt me” He smiled shakily at his protector. “I gave them time to take some random pictures, hoping that it would be enough but it wasn’t and they began to chase me when I tried to leave”

“Dammit Elijah…” Dominic groaned, letting go of his hand as he signaled for the waiter with his free hand. “I’ve told you time and time again to not do that. They’re worse then vultures. You give then any sign of weakness and they will pick your bones clean before you even know what’s happened”

“Stop talking to me like I am a fucking child” Elijah shot out, sending a glare of death to his partner across the table. “I fucked up. Jesus…give me a break will you” He watched as the waiter closed the curtain of the main window, leaving them in semi peace as the patrons of the restaurant tried to pretend that two mega stars weren’t sitting in their presence. No other words were spoken between the two as they ate their meal in angered silence. Elijah knew that Dominic was right, but he hated being scolded like a child by the man that was supposed to be his lover and not his father. Dominic was angry on the other hand because he hated the paparazzi with an undying passion and was only concerned about the man that he loved getting hurt.

Elijah was in dire need of a cigarette as he and Dominic continued to sit at the table, waiting for the waiter to bring them the check. “Look…I’m sorry” He heard Dominic blurt out, reaching out across the table as he took his twitching hand into his own. “It’s just that I worry about you and I know how ruthless those assholes can be. You know as well as I do that they will go to any means necessary to get that money shot, even going so far as to injure the star they are tying to get in the process. Forgive me baby…I’m not angry at you, but at the situation that I know I can’t control”

“I’m sorry too” Elijah exclaimed on a breath of air, squeezing Dominic’s hand gently. “I know you were only trying to protect me and I love you for that…really I do” He added for emphasis, sending a playful wink across the table because he knew that he had to curb the urge to kiss him senseless right where they sat. He knew that everything was ok between them once again as Dom shot him a playful wink as well, with a full blown smile to go along with it.

“So what do we do now?” Dominic asked, once a comfortableness settled around them once again. “Maybe we should head back home since I don’t think those fucks are going to give us a moments peace now that they knew we are out. In fact I am sure that word has spread and there are more of then laying in wait”

“No way Dom…” Elijah insisted, a determined look upon his angelic face. “I will not let them control my life. We came out to shop for our dinner and that’s damned well what we are going to do. They can follow us all they want, because I know that I have my man to protect me” He winked, this time giving up the controlled side of him as he stood up and leaned over the table for a lingering kiss. He didn’t care as he head audible gasps of shock and surprise around him because he and Dom were no longer hiding their relationship and as far as he was concerned he wanted the entire world to know about it.

Dominic wanted to fight his lover, but he knew that it would be a lost cause at the look of determination staring back at him. Cursing silently to himself he paid the waiter, before taking Elijah’s hand as they made their way for the door. As expected the group of blood suckers had grown nearly double in size, sending Dominic’s blood pressure through the roof. Gripping Elijah’s hand even tighter they made their way out into the beautifully sunny day, trying like hell to ignore the calls and flashes that seemed to surround them. His hatred for them grow with each step that they took as their names were being called out from every direction and when those names weren’t acknowledged then hateful remarks began to replace them. Most of the photographers kept their distance, but there were a few that did not and before he knew what was happening he had two in his and Elijah’s face, others swarmed around them like the vultures he knew that they were. He tried to keep the grip that he held on Elijah’s hand, but in a flurry of confusion and activity that hand was ripped from his own and he was alone in a sea of flashing lights that blinded him in an instant. “Elijah…” He cried out, pushing past the assholes who seemed not to care that they were invading his personal space, his panic beginning to choke him.

“Dom…” He heard his angel’s voice over the roar around him. “Dom…help me” Those words got louder as he pushed his way deeper into the belly of the beast, finding his love on the ground before him, with a gaping and bleeding wound across his forehead. “Dom…” Elijah cried out once again as his protector plowed through the many, scooping him up with the greatest of ease as he ran as fast as he could towards the car. “My head hurts Dom…” He heard Elijah say as he sat him in the front seat of the car, thanking the lord above at the sounds of sirens that filled the air. He knew that someone had called the police and that whoever had done that to his Elijah was going to pay for invading their personal space once and for all.

Elijah didn’t know what was going on outside as he had lost track of Dom after he had placed him in the car. He was beginning to get worried that something had happened to him, until he saw the man that he loved talking to a police officer in front of their car. His head was killing him and he found out why as he touched his hand to his forehead and brought back bloody fingers. He still wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute he and Dom were walking hand in hand as they tried to get away from the swarm and then the next he felt someone grab his free hand, jerking him around to face him. In the process he somehow lost his footing, as the wave of photographers surged towards him, knocking him into one of their photo lenses before he fell to the ground below. He really didn’t remember much after that, except for his hero rescuing him. He watched as Dom argued with one of the officers, pointing to the swarm that continued to take pictures of what was going on before them without even missing a beat. He watched as the two men made their way over towards him, Dominic opening the door and squatting before him as the officer spoke,

“We are going to get you to the hospital as soon as we can Mr. Wood, but first we have witnesses who saw the man assault you. All I need to know is if you want to press charges” The officer said, waiting for him to speak.

“No…” Elijah spoke softly, closing his eyes for a moment as the pain in his head continued to grow.

“What? Are you bloody serious?” Dominic screamed in madness, unable to fathom what he had just heard. “You know what…he needs to be taken to hospital and then he can answer your questions” Dominic fell into protector mode once again as he whispered something in the officers ear before rushing around towards the drivers side of the car. Elijah didn’t say anything as Dom followed the police escort towards the hospital, but he knew that as far as Dom was concerned the subject of pressing charges was far from over.

“Elijah…” Dom cried out towards Elijah’s retreating figure as the two of them entered their home several hours later. “Elijah…” He cried out again when he received no response except for the slamming of the bedroom door. With angered steps he stormed down the hallway, throwing open the door before slamming it as the other had. “We are not done talking about this” He demanded, standing before the man shooting death looks at him.

“The fuck we aren’t” Elijah quipped as he walked around Dominic in search of something to change into. “You had no right to force me to press charges and then even after I did you still wouldn’t let me finish what we started out doing. Now Thanksgiving is all fucked up and its all your fault”

Dom could not believe what he had heard, that after everything that had happened Elijah was still upset about the fucking shopping. “I don’t believe you” He cried out, as he watched Elijah riffling through the cupboard in search of something to wear. “You have five bloody stitches in your forehead because of the paparazzi and all you are still worried about is fucking Thanksgiving. It’s bad enough that you were hurt, but it could have been worse and for you to refuse to press charges like that just gives them the freedom to do it again. They never quit no matter what the consequences. I mean those fucks were the reason that you and I had to come out in the first place don’t you remember?” Dominic regretted those words the minute that they exited his mouth because he knew by the look of shock and then anger upon Elijah’s face that those words were to be taken out of context.

“So what you’re telling me is that if the paparazzi hadn’t taken those picture of us on vacation that we would still be in hiding. Well…now the truth comes out doesn’t it. You would have never wanted to come out if that hadn’t happened. Is that what you are telling me Dominic?” Elijah questioned angrily, hands on hips as he waited for the silent man to respond.

“You know that I didn’t mean it that way” Dom growled through clenched teeth. “And I refuse to talk to you anymore if your going to act like a spoiled fucking brat. You know I hate it when this side of you comes out. So…when you’ve calmed down enough and can talk to me as a mature adult then we can continue this”

“Why bother since it’s apparent that you don’t love me as much as you claim to” Elijah screamed at the retreating figure, jumping back slightly and regretting his words at the look of pure pain that flashed across Dominic’s normally blue gray eyes. He knew that he should have taken them back, because he really didn’t mean them, but the spoiled brat in him would not allow it as he stalked off to the bathroom, slamming the door hard for good measure. He waited a few minutes to see if Dom would continue to try and work things out, only exiting the room once he was sure that he would not. Laying across the bed, he pouted some more replying everything over in his head and knowing the he was the one that was in the wrong, but not wanting to accept it right away regardless.

He closed his eyes as he recalled the vacation that changed their lives so drastically a year before hand. It had been a surprise trip from Dominic to celebrate their one years anniversary together as a couple. He had whisked him off to a tropical getaway where they lounged on a semi private beach, or checked out the sites by day, making love night after night in the privacy of their beautiful suite. It had been a wondrous time that brought the two of them even closer then either had thought possible. Neither of them wanted to leave as their two week getaway quickly drew to an end, but four days before they were to depart they were spotted in a local bar sharing a drink and then all hell broke loose from there. It was as if once word got out that the two former hobbits were on the island, they could get not a moments peace. They were followed and hounded unmercifully, ending up like prisoners their last few days there locked up in their room. They felt they were safe there and proceeded to try and enjoy the time that they had left but they soon found that even fifteen floors up that nothing would stop the paparazzi from getting their money shot. With the use of a helicopter and a large telephoto lens, the vultures were able to get very intimate and personal pictures of the two spending time on their balcony. The photo’s were spread across the country the next morning as both Dominic and Elijah dealt with their agents on separate cell lines.

It was a trying time for the two of them as they tried to come to terms with the idea of coming out to the world and what it could mean to their careers. Each of their agents demanded that they stop seeing each other immediately as they tried to come up with a cover story and that was just what they did. They both came to the agreement that it was better to step away from the relationship for the sakes of the careers that in a sense brought them together in the first place. The break up lasted an entire two weeks before Elijah showed up at Dominic’s door swearing off acting for ever as long as it meant that they were together. They continued to see each in secret after that, many long and serious talks taking place as they tried to decide once and for all what to do about their love and the relationship that meant the world to both of them. It was decided that they would come out to the world in an exclusive interview to the largest gay magazine in the country. They knew that there would be repercussions to their coming out, but none of that mattered to them because the worst for them had been those two weeks that they had been forced to be apart.

Elijah felt like a fool as he wiped the tears that had escaped from his eyes away from his cheeks. He knew that Dominic was only looking out for him and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he was in the wrong once again. “Hey…” He said softly a few moments later as he entered their spacious living room, finding Dominic curled up in his favorite chair pretending to read a book.

“Hey…” He replied quietly, placing the book on the table beside him, laughing and losing his breath as Elijah jumped into his lap, pressing his body tightly against his own.

“I’m sorry…” Elijah whispered against his neck as he hide his shame within the folds. “I’m sorry for being such a spoiled brat. I know you were right and I should have pressed charges on my own. And I know that I was just hateful to say that about your love for me, because I know that you love me Dominic and were only looking out for me because of that love”

“It’s ok…” Dominic soothed, running his hands through Elijah’s hair. “I’m at fault as well. I should have just let you make your decision and not pushed you into doing something that you didn’t want to do. It’s just that I saw you laying there on the ground all bloody and I just lost it” A small shiver raced down his spine as he pulled his lover tighter into his arms. “I’m sorry as well”

“I love you so much Dommie…” Elijah exclaimed as he removed his face from Dom’s neck, staring into the man’s beautiful eyes to prove the extent of those words.

“I love you too baby…” Dom smiled up at his Elijah before winding his hand within his hair, leading him forward for a much sought after kiss. The kiss didn’t have a chance to turn into anything much more as the ringing of the phone pulled the two apart, Dom practically racing for it before Elijah had a chance. “Send them up…” Elijah heard Dominic say before watching him walk towards the front door.

“Who is it?” Elijah asked walking over besides his lover as he waited to see who was coming to pay a visit.

“It’s a surprise” Dom beamed, kissing Elijah one last time before the doorbell rang. Elijah could only stare in shock and surprise as two young teenaged boys stood at the door, arms loaded down with several grocery bags. He couldn’t say as word as Dom directed them where to put everything. It seemed that they barrage of bags would never end, but eventually Dom paid them a large sum of cash before walking them back towards the front door with a final goodbye. “Surprise…” He chuckled as he looked over at the man whom hadn’t moved a muscle since the doorbell had rang.

“What is all of it?” Elijah finally found the knowledge to speak as he took in all the bags littering the dining room table and kitchen area.

“It’s the shopping for our dinner tomorrow” Dominic beamed, taking Elijah’s hand as he lead them over towards the huge mess. “I found your list and called the local grocery and asked if they that could deliver. All I had to do was scan your list and send it to them via an E-mail and they took care of the rest. It cost me a small fortune, but I even convinced him to send someone out for your flowers. Now…I didn’t know what you had in mind so I left it up to his judgment, so don’t be to harsh if they aren’t what you were hoping for”

“God I fucking love you Mr. Monaghan” Elijah rushed out, jumping into his partners arms before planting many wet and playful kisses all over his grinning face.

“Not at much as I love you Mr. Wood” Dominic laughed through the plethora of kisses being laid upon his face and lips. “However…” He laughed giddily as he pushed his lover away. “We have much to prepare tonight before we can even think about tomorrow. I’ve ordered a pizza so we can eat and work at the same time” He laughed again, only to have it cut short as Elijah literally pounced upon him, knocking the two of them to the floor, where they shared a quickie before getting back to their task.

 

Thanksgiving Day…

“Table set…”

“Check…”

“Flowers arranged…”

“Check…”

“Bottles of wine…white and red…”

“Check…and check”

“Turkey…”

“Check…”

“Dressing…”

“Check…”

“Vegetable…”

“Check…”

“Cranberry Sauce…”

“Check…”

“Candied Yams…”

“Check…”

“Just what the hell is a candied yam anyways?” Dominic chuckled as he watched Elijah check off the last of his list. “I’d love to know who it was that decided that a vegetable from the ground would taste good with brown sugar and marshmallow on them. Come here…” He laughed again, pulling Elijah into his arms before planting a very large and very wet kiss upon his lips. “You did good baby. I have to say I had my doubts, but everything looks and smells delicious”

“I had help…” Elijah beamed up at his boyfriend, kissing him in return before pushing himself away. “The boys should all be arriving in about forty-five minutes and that gives us enough time to shower and change” He called out over his shoulder and he walked towards the bedroom that they shared. “Plus…if you hurry I bet we can work in a couple of quick blow jobs as well” His playful screams could be heard all around the house as a leering Dominic chased after him.

“They did say four o’clock, did they not” Billy asked Orlando for the third time as they stood outside their gated community, leaning against the rented car they were driving with a very beefy looking security guard glaring at them while they waited for someone to answer his call.

“Bloody Christ Billy…for the third time…YES” Orlando replied fully annoyed at not only the Scottish man standing beside him, but at their two hosts as well. “You know what their doing” He turned from the guard, whispering in Billy’s ear. “They’re getting a quick fuck in before we all show. You know how they are…nothing gets in the way of them doing the deed. Nothings fucking changed since New Zealand” He couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath as he recalled the many instances towards the end of their Lord of the Ring’s filming that they had been late or made others late for the very same reason.

“You can enter now…” They heard the guard say as the gate before them clicked open and they were allowed to drive in.

“You did hear me say a couple of quick blow jobs did you not” Elijah complained, running his hands though his still wet hair as he and Dominic stood at the front door waiting for a few of their guests to arrive. “You know that they are going to know what we were doing and we’re never going to hear the end of it now”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I had my dick up that cute little ass of yours as I gave you the best shag in the entire world now did I?” Dom teased playfully, wrapping his arms around Elijah’s waist before pulling him flush against his body. No other complaints were heard from the man as he swooped down and stole a hot and heated kiss. However…very loud and irritated complaints could be heard from a few others as they stepped up onto the porch of the house and found them that way.

“What did I tell you” Orlando spoke playfully towards Billy, nudging him with his elbow. “Nothing fucking changes” Laughter could be heard all around as the four hugged and kissed each other in greetings before entering the house. “I take it no one else is here then?” Orlando questioned as he was ushered into the sitting room, a cold beer placed within his hand before he could ask for one.

“Sean A, couldn’t make it. Something about having to spend turkey day with his wife’s family” Elijah piped up from the kitchen where he was checking on their dinner.

“Bean and Viggo are coming in together. I spoke to them this morning and they figured that they would be here at four or maybe just a little bit after” Dom finished for Elijah as he exited the kitchen with a meat and cheese, cracker tray.

“Karl couldn’t make it either, but David said he would be here as well” Elijah supplied as he walked into the sitting room, handing napkins to their guests before disappearing down the hallway to answer a ringing phone. “And speak of the devil, David’s here”

“Splendid…” Dom exclaimed as he placed the tray he had been holding on the coffee table before taking his place at the door besides his partner.

“It’s like they fucking share a brain” Billy laughed, plucking a piece of cheese from the tray before tossing it at Orlando.

“Guess married life will do that to you” Orlando got in on the laugher, throwing the wayward cheese back at its owner.

“I wish that were true” Elijah called out from the hallway, after hearing everything the two had said. “Being married to Dom has always been my dream” He said sadly that they were not allowed to legally wed in the state of California. “But one day…” He beamed at the man he would share vows with one day, legal or not. Oh and boys…I suggest you pick up the cheese you’ve been throwing or…” The threat was left open as David took that exact moment to enter their home. Twenty minutes later Sean and Viggo showed up.

“So are you going to tell us how you got that gash upon your forehead?” Orlando asked as the group for friends sat around the dinner table finishing up the last of the food that Dom and Elijah had prepared. “Dom fuck you so hard that be bashed your head into the headboard?” Everyone laughed at Orlando’s words, except for the two hosts, who shared a weary look before speaking because they knew all hell was going to break lose once they told the truth. The wait lay heavily within the air as the joking men turned serious as they took in the serious looks of their friends. “Dom? Elijah?” Orlando asked as he looked from one to the other as he waited for their response. “It there something that your not telling us?”

“I was attacked by a paparazzi yesterday. So…who wants dessert? ” Elijah rushed out sliding his chair back as he prepared to run to the kitchen.

“WHAT?” A chorus of voices cried out around him, Dom sitting silently as his side.

“Bloody bastards…” Sean Bean cried out, jumping up from his chair as he leaned over the table towards Elijah. “Did you press charges against the arsehole who did this to you?”

A flush of fear ran through Elijah’s body at the pure look of upset on all of his friends faces. He knew that they would all be upset with him for not wanting to press charges in the first place. However, he knew that they would all praise Dominic for being the smarter of the two of them and forcing him to do so. Licking his lips be prepared himself to speak, only to close his mouth as Dominic reached over and took his hand into his own before speaking. “He pressed charges and the film in the camera was confiscated. Of course that didn’t stop the other assholes from posting their pictures of the incident” Elijah could hear the anger and upset in his lovers voice as he leaned over and kissed him lovingly upon his cheek. “Love you…” He heard Dom whisper as he leaned his head into the kiss before turning his attention back towards their guests. A rumble of outrage could be heard all around the table as each actor recalled a time or two where they had been in the same situation.

“I bet you Dom was ready to rip their heads off and shite down their necks” Sean roared with laughter, knowing just how protective the former hobbit was of the other former hobbit.

“You have no idea” Dom grinned, squeezing Elijah’s hand as he smiled over at him. “The officer there kept threatening to haul me off if I didn’t calm down”

“You didn’t tell me that” Elijah said, laughing despite his efforts to be angry as he recalled watching Dom and the police officer having heated words as he sat in the car.

“No on touches my baby and gets away with it” He stated simply, leaning over and stealing a playful kiss before turning back to his friends with a blush across his face at their hooting and hollering.

“That is so sweet that I think I may lose the delicious dinner I just ate” Billy dead panned, holding his stomach and making a grimace before ducking the dinner roll that was shot his way by Dom. “Seriously though…” He went on. “I’m really glad that your ok”

“Thank Billy…” Elijah smiled at his lovers best friend. “So…who’s up for dessert”

Anyone for Coffee?” Elijah asked his guest as he prepared to get off the nice comfy couch where he had been sitting, snuggled deep within Dom’s arms after dinner and dessert had been eaten.

“You sit…Sean and I will get it. You‘ve done enough for us today” Viggo pushed the younger man down, as he and Sean got up and made their way into the kitchen.

“Thanks guys…” Elijah smiled towards their retreating figures as he settled back into Dom’s warm embrace, clueless to what was truly going on in the kitchen. He smiled to himself as the sound of snoring began to sound around him. Looking around he found that each of the men there was sound sleep, Dom snoring so loudly that he was afraid that he would wake everyone else. Shifting forward he adjusted Dom’s head until only a slight snore could be heard, chuckling to himself as a hand swatted lazily at him. Hey guys…forget…” His words cut off as he entered the kitchen and found Sean and Viggo locked in a hot embrace, sharing an even hotter kiss between them. “Whoa…” He cried out before he had a chance to control himself, watching as the two jerked away from each other.

“Elijah…” Viggo cried out as Sean walked to the other side of the kitchen speaking not a word. “We can explain…”

At first Elijah couldn’t speak, but then he realized what an ass he was being and decided to be the good friend that he was expected to, despite the fact that he had millions of questions running through his mind. “You have nothing to explain” He smiled over at his friends. “I think it’s wonderful that you two are…together?” It was more of a question then a statement as he looked between the two blushing men.

“Very much together” Viggo smiled, his face flush as he reached out for Sean’s hand.

Elijah watched as the two smiled lovingly at each other, hands gripped together. “Wow…” Was all he could say as the three continued to stare at each other in uncomfortable silence.

“I know that you are confused and wondering why we didn’t tell you or anyone for that matter…but it’s all so new to us still that I guess we just didn’t’ want to jinx it” Sean finally broke the silence.

“I can understand that” Elijah smiled at the two as he walked over towards the middle of the kitchen sitting on a nearby stool, pulling another out as he indicated for the two to join him. “But now that I know…spill” He laughed. “Oh Jesus…how romantic” He sniffled after he had been told the story of the two lovers, amazed that after years of friendship the two had found love.

“Who’s romantic?” He heard Dominic question groggily as he entered the kitchen, walking up behind Elijah’s stool as he looked between the three silent men.

“You of course…” Elijah piped up, turning around to face his boyfriend, planting a wet kiss upon his lips before leading him back towards the living room. Looking over at Sean and Viggo, he smiled in acknowledgement as Viggo mouthed a thank you before leaving them alone once again.

The two older men joined the rest of the party a few minutes later with coffee in hand. Those sleeping joined the land of the living once again as the oldest of friends got to reacquaint themselves once again. Two hours later after an exhausted Elijah couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer the group decided to leave for the evening with promises of getting together the next day for breakfast before each left for their own homes and their families.

“Well baby, I have to say that your Thanksgiving was a grand success” Dominic whispered to his lover as they lay curled up together in bed once everything had been cleaned up and put away.

“It was wasn’t it” Elijah smiled tiredly, sitting up as he began to rummage in the night stand next to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Dominic asked out of curiosity as he watched Elijah pull out a notebook and pen.

“Making my list for Christmas” He grinned over at Dominic pen poised in hand.

“I’ve got a better use of that hand” Dom shot back his own grin as he took the pen and paper from his lover, tossing them over his head as he took that hand and placed it upon his hardening penis.

“Is that for me?” He teased, cupping the rising pole before giving it a not to playful squeeze.

“Only for you baby…” Dominic hissed, his body jerking forward in anticipation for more. “Elijah please…” He cried out as small strokes were placed upon him when he was in dire need of more. “I need your to suck me baby…please” Dominic knew that Elijah loved it when he begged as he continued to do so, each time rubbing his tiny hand along his hardness.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Elijah growled against his ear, giving his penis an extra hard squeeze at the same time.

“Yes…oh fucking god yes” Dominic cried out in pleasure and pain.

“Beg me” He demanded with a sneer falling into the role of leader. It was a role that he didn’t play often because truth be told he loved it when Dominic was the dominate over him, but occasionally he enjoyed letting this other side of himself free. “On your knees” He watched in gleeful pleasure as Dom pulled himself onto his knees, spread wide open for Elijah to have his way with “Tell me how much you want me”

“Jesus Elijah…I need you so desperately. I want to feel your mouth on me, your hands on me, your dick so far up my ass that I will feel you there for days. I want you more right at this very moment then I have ever wanted anything in my life. Give it to me baby…I am begging you on my hands and knees”

“Spread em…” He heard Elijah speak and without hesitation he spread his knees open as wide as he possible could, watching as Elijah laid down on his back and shifted backward until Dom was practically straddling his neck.

“Bloody Christ…” He cried out as the man that he loved wrapped his arms around his thighs and began to nudge his nose between his ass cheeks. It was a place that wasn’t visited often, but when it was, his lover always made sure to get his motor running on overdrive each time. His cries were loud, his knees weakening with each nibble, each tongue thrust over and inside of the puckered hole. He loved it when Elijah ate his ass and enjoyed each particular second, which made him love him even more because he knew how much Elijah truly did not enjoy pleasing him that way. “Elijah please…” He sighed several moments later when his knees could no longer hold him and the pleasure that that glorious tongue was inflicting upon his tender backside became to much for his senses. “Bugger…” His laughter echoed around them as a playful slap was placed upon his butt cheek before he was literally tossed onto his back, a grinning younger man plastered on top of him a moment later.

“I want inside of you” Elijah groaned their pricks grinding into each other, hands roving over bodies that they each knew as if they were their own. Dominic didn’t hesitate as he shifted his already quivering legs forward, allowing Elijah access to the one place that was already swollen and stimulated for his entrance. He wanted it long and he wanted it hard as Elijah gave into his wishes and plunged into him full hilt. Their pace was hard and rough as each trusted the other enough to know just how far to push their limits. Once reached their orgasms were explosive and quite vocal as afterwards they lay heaving and panting in each others arms. “Thank you” Elijah whispered against Dom’s chest once he had gotten control of his breathing.

“For what?” Dom asked a bit confused as he looked down at Elijah who was grinning back up at him.

“For everything” He replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes. “For realizing how important this get together was for me, for always being there when I need you, even when I act like a spoiled brat“ He smiled with a faint blush. “Thank you for loving me with so much passion that it takes my breath away every day. I never thought that I would find the kind of love that we have, but then I found you and I’ve been so happy ever since. I love you Dominic. I love you so much” Tears slid down his face as he leaned into the hand that his lover laid tenderly upon his cheek.

“Hey hey…where are these coming from?” Dominic asked as he sat the two of them up, placing his free hand upon the other side of Elijah’s face.

“Today just made me realize how thankful I am to have you in my life. I just love you so much and I wanted you to know that” Elijah spoke the purest of truth as he gazed into the equally tearful eyes of the man that held his entire being within his hands.

“I love you so much baby. You are my everything and trust me when I tell you that you are not the only one that is thankful. I knew from the moment that I saw you on set that you were the one for me, the hard part was making you believe it. However, I refused to give up and since then I have never regretted fighting for your love. ” Dom was quick to point out the truths of his heart as he pulled the younger man forward and kissed him to prove how true those words were. Simple heart felt words were spoken throughout the night as well as many playful, yet loved filled kisses until the two exhausted men fell into peaceful slumber with smiles upon each of their faces for they knew that they had truly found their soul mates.

The End…


End file.
